The G-boys meet the G-girls
by Seiyaru
Summary: While watching the news, Heero finds that a certain girl that polits a Gundam has been captured by OZ and by reading one of Duo's letters (how duo got it up there is a mystery) has found out that another girl named, Paige also has a Gundam. plz R/R!
1. .....

This is my first fic so be nice! Hope all ya'll enjoy the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the g-boys.  
Authors note: I have some made up characters in this story but only one shows up in this chapter. After reading please review! It would really make me happy^^. And please tell me if I need to work on something. I really would appreciate it! Anyway here's chapter 1!   
-Callie^^   
  
................................................................................   
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Duo was seated inside his gundam. A few drops of sweat ran down his face. A determined look was also on his face. "Damn there's too many of em." He whispered to himself as Deathscythe's scythe sliced through another Mobile doll. Deathscythe quickly jumped away from the now sliced mobile doll before it exploded, brought its scythe up and sliced through another one as it landed. Duo's hands where all sweaty and he was all battered up from being slung around like a rag doll. Duo looked at the camera screen and looked around. He was in some kind of muddy plain. Dust was everywhere and it was hard to see anything. A little bit of wind blew towards the east, taking the dust with it. "Some help..." Duo muttered as he continued to look around. "I guess I should sit here till one of em comes out." Duo said. "But I'm gonna be sooooo bored!" He sighed and sat back, letting his hands drop from the controls. "It's better than being caught off guard." After ten minutes of waiting, all the dust that had been stirred up had blown eastward. As the last bit of dust was blown away his radar went off immediately. Beep beep beep. Duo gasped at what he saw. He was surrounded. "Uggggggh I'm sooooo fucking stupid!" Duo exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the controls and pushed his gundam forward. Deathscythe jerked awake, lunged forward and was on top one of the doll before it knew what was going on. Deathscythe lifted up its scythe and sliced right through it. Suddenly the screen flashed red and the gundam was hit in the back by a couple of shots. Deathscythe went flying forwards and hit the ground with a loud thud. Duo was slung forward. "I'm done for." He thought as several shots hit the unmoving gundam, making some of the metal fly off of it and making it jerk upward from the impact. The firing suddenly came to a stop. "H-huh?" Duo said as he looked up at the computer screen. He took notice that his right camera was out and his left one was barely showing anything. The mobile dolls had their backs turned and where looking at something else but he couldn't tell what it was. "What the hell is causing all that dust to stir up?" he thought as he caught site of some dust rising into the air. "Hey you. Ya alright?" Someone said through the comlink. Duo let out a sigh of relief as he flipped the switch on to the comlink. "Yeah I'm fine now thanks to you." He said. "Can ya move your gundam?" Duo could barely hear the person through the static but he made out what the person was saying. He slowly sat up and grabbed the controls and pushed them forward, but to his luck Deathscythe was only able to turn around before it gave out. "Grea-ttttt." Duo muttered. He let his hands drop from the controls. "No it won't move anymore." He muttered. The person tried to say something but all Duo got was static. The only thing that worked was the camera and the cockpit was still able to open. He found that Deathscythe's scythe was also missing. "Well at least I can se..Is that a gundam?!" Duo exclaimed. "B-but how?" He wondered as he looked at the gundam as it flew towards the mobile dolls. The gundam had long white wings sporting from it's back, all of it's middle was painted silver while the rest was painted an icy blue. It had a green gem in its center, where the cockpit was. It had a silver shield attached to its right arm and held a saber in its left hand. The beam was green and the shield was shaped like a diamond. The shield's center was painted silver and the rest was painted a light blue. The gundam landed infront of one doll, quickly brought its saber up and sliced right threw it and pulled the saber out of the mobile doll and quickly jumped back as two shots hit the ground where the gundam had last been standing. It landed a few feet away and jumped at the mobile doll that had shot at it, raising its saber into the air. The doll fired its gun as the saber sliced through it. The gundam flew back, landing on its back. The gundam got up slowly and jumped to the side, dodging another shot. "Dammit come on work!" Duo said in rage as he pushed the controls forward several times before giving up. He let out a sigh and watched the gundam fight. "It's quick." He thought. The gundam's saber sliced through the last mobile doll. The gundam was barely damaged. It lowered its saber, de-activated it, and sheathed it before it turned in Duo's direction. Duo pressed the button to his right and the cockpit's door swung open. Duo un-buckled his shoulder straps and climbed out of Deathscythe slowly. The wind blew his braid towards the east, along with a lot of dust. Duo coughed a little. He heard the gundam approach him. After a few more seconds passed, the gundam was almost infront of him. It came to a stop and the cockpit to the gundam swung open and a girl stepped out of it. Duo blinked a couple of times just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes "Hey." she said as a smile appeared on her face. "You ok?" Duo nodded. She had short brown hair that was shoulder length. She had emerald green eyes and was wearing a light blue T-shirt that had Abercrombie written in white bold letters that formed into an upside down u across the front. It had a white dragon in the center and had the number 27 written below the dragon. Three Japanese letters that where written in red went down from the O and ended right besides the seven. Right besides the last letter where the letters AF. She wore faded out blue jeans and was wearing some white sneakers. "Thanks for the help." Duo said returning the smile. "So what's your name?" "Paige." she replied. "And what's yours?" "Duo." He said. "Duo Maxwell." Paige sighed. "Wish I could remember my last name anyways nice ta meet ya!" She said. "Nice to meet you too." Duo said, waving a little wondering why she couldn't remember her last name. "So uhhh you have a gundam too?" Duo asked. "Uh-huh sure do." Paige said, turning around to look at it. "Her names Ice Wing." "Ice Wing huh?" Duo thought. "Well this is Deathscythe." "Wow I can tell." Paige said as she turned around. "Stop talking so much!" Paige thought, giving herself a mental kick. "Looks like Deathscythe needs some repairs." "Yeah..." Duo said, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled innocently. "I kindda screwed up, but hell I couldn't see a damn thing!" Paige nodded. "I have a truck but it'll only hold one Gundam..." She said almost to herself. "Hey don't worry about me." Duo said. "Well...we did put on quite a show and I wouldn't be surprised if OZ sent in some dolls to check it out." "Right.." "Hey how about this I let you "borrow" the truck while I use my gundam." "Sounds good but I live in the city of Arits." Duo protested. "I live there too so there's no problem." After Paige went and got the truck they loaded the damaged gundam onto it, tying it down with some ropes. "That'll do." Paige said after tying the last bit of rope into a knot. Duo whipped some sweat from his face, leaving a streak of mud across his forehead. She looked over at him and laughed. "Here use this you look like you've been playing out there in the dust." She said tossing him a clean towel. Duo caught the towel and whipped his face. He looked down at the now dirty towel. "Hey you where right." Paige smiled and stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Well everything's ready. We better get out of her right now just in case they do send more dolls out." Duo nodded, tossing the towel to the far side of the truck. Paige was already walking back to her gundam when Duo jumped out of the truck. She turned around and shouted. "Follow me okay?!" "Ok!" Duo yelled back as he turned around and walked to the driver's side of the truck, opened the door and hopped in, closing the door after he was buckled up. He started up the engine and waited for Paige's gundam to take off. After another minute had passed Ice Wing un-folded its wings and flapped them up and down, making it float higher in the air. It lifted up its wings once more but this time Ice Wing lurched forward and took off towards the south, flying right past Duo. Duo immediately pushed the gas pedal and took off after it at seventy-nine miles per hour. Dust flew out from behind the truck. Duo rolled the window down and put his elbow on the side of the truck. Some wind ruffled his hair. He could barely keep up with Paige's gundam. "She calls that slow??" Duo said, speeding up a little. The ride was a bumpy one and Duo hated it because of the bruises he'd earned when he had fought the mobile dolls. After an hour and thirty minutes of driving on a very bumpy road, Duo came to a screeching halt. A forest stood a couple of inches infront of the truck and on the other side of the forest was the city of Arits. "Whew what a ride." Duo said, letting out a huge sigh. Paige's gundam had disappeared somewhere into the forest. Dusk was settling in quickly. Duo watched as the sun set in the horizon.   
  
After the sun had set night settled in, Paige walked out of the forest and over to the truck just to find Duo sleeping. Duo's arm was hanging out the truck window while the other one was laid on the steering wheel and served as a pillow for his head. She smiled. "He must be tired...but he's gonna have to drive about three miles to get back to the city." Paige took one of her hands and lightly shook Duo. "Hey sleepy head wakey wakey." Duo muttered something but Paige couldn't make out what he had said. She shook him a little harder. Duo's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up like a lighting bolt. Paige drew her hand back in surprise. Duo looked over at her, the surprised look on his face faded as soon as he saw her. "Where were you?" He asked. "Had to walk." Paige replied, walking to the passengers' side of the truck. "I assume you know your way around this forest?" She asked as she opened the door and hopped in. "Sure do." Paige scooted a little closer to Duo as she shut the door. Duo seemed to notice this. "S-so where's your gundam at?" Duo asked. "She's hidden somewhere in the forest silly and where taking Deathscyte to Howey's Hanger in the morning so I guess you can stay at my place till then." She answered. "Awww lemme guess I have to sleep on the couch?" Paige nodded "It changes into a bed so don't worry. Now lets get to town." She ordered. "Why don't you drive Paige?" "Because I can't drive through a forest without hitting something." She answered. Duo laughed at this and started the truck and drove off into the forest. They drove in silence. Paige had a lot on her mind. "He's cute....but why didn't Dr.Ennimite tell me about this pilot? Does he know about me and the others?" Paige sighed and brushed all the questions to the side, knowing that they'd only bring more un-answerable questions to her mind. She looked over at Duo and then looked out the window when he glanced over at her. Paige yawned and looked down at her wristwatch. It was 11:00 P.M. "Sleepy." She thought as she closed her eyes. Paige soon dozed off and fell onto Duo's shoulder when Duo turned a corner and drove onto a dirt road that lead into the city. "Poor girl." Duo thought. "She's been through a lot today all because of you and now you have to wake her up because you don't know where her apartment is!" Duo sighed and took one hand from the steering wheel and shook her. Paige came awake as soon as he touched her. "Huh? Oh sorry." she said when she figured out that she was leaning against Duo. "It's ok I just need to know where your apartment is." "Oh." Paige said through a yawn. "Go down Burkin Street and take a left at the first stop sign then drive into the first apartment building you see to your right.." "Gotcha." Duo said, knowing exactly where Burkins street was. "Oh here take this." Paige said, placing a key in his lap. "Your gonna...need it to get in and out of the apartment." She yawned again and went back to looking out the window. "Thanks." Duo said as he picked the key up and put it in his pocket. By the time he got to her apartment, parked the truck in the nearby woods and had taken the key out Paige was already asleep again. He shook his head and shook her. She opened her eyes "What...." she said as she climbed out of the truck and closed the door behind her. "Uhhh we're at your place." he muttered. A minuet later they walked out into the deserted parking lot of the Guish Apartment. He had read the sign when he had drove in. The apartment had five floors in all with ten rooms on each floor. It was made from wood and was painted white. There was no siding and a lot of the paint was peeling off. In the front was a porch with a swing and six rocking chairs with an ashtray or two. There where a couple of trees planted in the front but that was it. It was a decent place to live. Duo had looked at the key before he woke Paige up. She lived on the fifth floor and was in the tenth room. "Lucky her." He thought sarcastically. When they stepped into the lobby no one was there. Duo walked up to the elevator and pushed the up arrow several times. The button to the up arrow lit up and the metal doors opened. Duo stepped inside and pushed the fifth floor button after Paige had stepped in as well. With a lurch the elevator started up. When the elevator came to a stop and the metal doors opened he pressed the 3rd, 2nd, 4th then 5th buttons. "Just had to do that." He thought as he hurried out of the elevator to catch up with Paige, who was already at the end of the hall, waiting at her apartment door. "Taking your time?" She asked. "Yep..." Duo replied as she opened the door and stepped inside, taking the key out as she did so. He walked in behind her and closed the door. "Wow no wonder they only have ten rooms to each floor. This is really big!" Duo thought as he took in his surroundings. The room he was in looked to be the living room. Its walls where painted blue and the carpet was a creamy color. There was a door at the other end of the room. There wasn't much furniture in the room either. A couple of lamps. One set in the corner of the room and one by the door. A ceiling fan hung in the center of the room. By the window there was a table with a laptop and a bed lamp. The laptop reminded Duo of Heero. How he always was typing on one. In the center of the room was a white couch with a wooden coffee table set infront of it. A couple of blankets where folded on top of the couch. Across from the couch there was a ceader wood cabnit with a color TV on top of it. On one of its shelves was a VCR and some tapes. There where a couple of pictures hanging on the wall and two pictures set besides the lap top. Duo didn't bother looking at them. He was too tired "We need to get some sleep and when we wake up we can go to Howey's and get your gundam fixed and then I guess you can go back to your own place....." She said as she pushed the coffee table to the side. "Yeah...." Duo said thinking about what the guys would do if they found out a girl was piloting a Gundam. His first thought was Wufei. "A woman piloting a Gundam? What where the doctors thinking, letting a woman do a mans job. Injustice!" Duo shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong?" Paige asked curiously. "Nothing, just thinking.." he replied as Paige threw the blankets down on the pullout bed. "I guess your going to sleep in those." She said pointing at Duo's cloths. "Yeah I guess I have to." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Okay well anyway goodnight." Paige said as she opened the door and walked to her room. Duo walked over to the bed and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling and then sat back up. He liked Paige a lot. She was cool for a girl but what would the guys say? He shook his head and switched off the light and laid back down. The only light in the room now was the pale moonlight and a street lamp that shown through the curtained window. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
Paige didn't go to bed. Instead she changed into he PJ's. She wore a light blue T-shirt and some silk pants that where purple and had Japanese letters all over them. She walked out onto the small balcony and walked over to the railings. She placed her elbows on the railing and looked up at the moon and the stars. Duo reminded her of Callie. She hadn't seen her in a long time though. She sighed and wondered what the girls would say if they found out. "They'd probably yell at me." she said, looking at the road as a truck like the one Duo and Paige had ridden in drove into the parking lot. On the green tarp there was an OZ symbol printed on either side. The truck turned the corner that lead into the back lot. "What are they doing here?!" She thought as she heard the truck doors open and close. She waited for five minuets when she heard some OZ troop break the silence. "We didn't find a truck out here....not even a gundam." Another OZ solider spoke. " I don't think another troop would lie to us! They say they saw a brown-headed boy driving a truck into this parking lot! He was nearly hanging out the window." Paige nearly fell over as she thought. "Shit...I didn't tell him to take the back roads...uhhh stupid stupid stupid!" She sighed, shook her head and said. "Guess it goes to show you how dumb you can be when you're tired." She had done this a couple of times herself. Like deleting her report for the doctors and leaving the hood up on the truck on a rainy day. "We'll come back tomorrow and search...any questions?" the person who spoke sounded like the commander. "Good now lets go." "Sir!" Two people said at once. But for some reason Paige didn't hear the truck start up. "Hm...." She said. Suddenly someone was banging on the door and someone said. "Hey you answer!" As soon as the person had said this she rushed to the door, opening it as Duo sat up. " Hello miss I wanted to know why you where up so late...we saw you standing on the balcony." He said. "Because I felt like it...got a problem?" She thought as she said. "I couldn't sleep." The OZ troop nodded and asked. "Is there anyone else in there?" "This guy is obviously new....." She thought. "Can't my boyfriend come over and sleep with me?" She asked, arching a brow. He could tell that she was getting somewhat pissed. "Sorry miss." He said as Duo walked up to the door and looked at the guy. Paige smiled and thought. "Well here goes my little act.." She wrapped her arms around Duo's waist and said. "Now if you'll excuse us." She pulled Duo back in, closed the door with her foot and let go of Duo. Duo was turning red. "Whew that was close." Paige said as she sighed. "Y-yeah." Duo said, stuttering a little. " Well looks like we won't be going to Howey's anytime soon....." She said, dropping her voice to a whisper. Duo nodded and said, dropping his voice to a whisper too. "What was that all about?" "I had to put on an act silly." She replied. "Yeah well your pretty good at it." "Thanks..." She said looking at him. "Well we better get some sleep....." She said, stretching. "Yeah.." Duo said as he thought about this "acting" thing. "Well goodnight..." Paige said as she opened the door that lead to her room and stepped in and closed it behind her. She walked to her room, laid down on the bed and heard the truck drive off. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
Sooooo how'd ya like the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review if you liked it because if you don't I won't post the next chapter up if I don't get enough reviews. Well cya!  
  
-Callie 


	2. See where watchin the news gets ya!

Hi it's me again and I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put the next chapter up...I was very busy at the time. Well I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as chapter one. And yeah I don't own gundam wing.... all right that's the last time I'm saying it! Anyway another made up character shows up in this chapter. And please excuse my bad spelling ^^; Here's chapter two! Finally! Geh sorry for the very lonnng wait but I was busy, lost the freaking floppy and had to go back to school x_o I am so sorry but I made this chapter reallllllllly long so ya here's chp 2 enjoy o_O .......................................................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero was in his apartment, sitting in a wooden chair. The room he was in was in the shape of a small square. The walls where painted white and the carpet was a tan like color. There were three doors in the room. One led outside, one led to his room, and the other led to the kitchen. He lived by himself so he didn't need a big place. There wasn't much furniture in the room. Just a TV that was sitting on a TV stand, a couple of chairs set around the room, a couch set across from the TV and a picture set besides the laptop. Duo had taken it back before they had to go their separate ways. He picked it up and looked at it. Duo was smiling brightly, his arm around Heero's shoulder. Heero on the other hand looked annoyed and wasn't smiling. He hadn't heard or seen Duo in two months. He sat the picture back down and looked back at the laptop's screen, pushing the thoughts of Duo to the side. Heero was checking his E-mail. He had about fifteen new messages.  
  
"Probably junk." He thought as he scrolled down, glancing at the small descriptions and the people they where from. He stopped at one and just stared at it. The letter was from Duo. Heero wondered how Duo managed to send him a letter, especially on a computer. "Probably had to get help from someone." He thought. The letter had been sent to him yesterday. He clicked it open and read silently.  
  
"Heeeey Heero you won't believe what happened to me in the past two weeks! First I was assigned to go check out OZ's new Mobile Dolls or MD's and destroy them around the area I'm in, which is in Arits... well anyway I was fixing to get blown to hell when this girl named Paige showed up with her Gundam, Ice Wing and finished them off. I'm glad I'm not there to see one of your disgusted looks or to hear you call me a Baka over and over again. Well just in case you wanted to know where I am it's at Paige's place in Arits. We where gonna get Deathscythe all fixed up but some OZ soldiers have been hanging around here for a week! Paige and I are going to take them out if they come again. Well better go bye-bye."  
  
P.S.: "Ya know...you better write me back because I went through a lot of hell just to write you this loussssssssy letter!!"  
  
Heero read the letter one more time and thought. "A girl piloting a gundam?.....I'll believe it when I see it Duo." He shook his head and clicked on the back button. He continued on down, stopped at the last letter and smirked. It was from Dr. J. He clicked it open and read out loud. "Heero when you get this message I'm afraid it will be too late. I'll explain all of it in a minuet but turn your TV on and watch the news." Heero stopped reading and picked up the changer that was right besides him, pointed it at the TV and pressed the on button. The TV came to life. It was already on the news. A woman in a red dress was sitting at a table, a small stack of papers set infront of her. She was saying. "Last night at midnight a young girl at the age of fifteen was caught piloting and fighting with a Gundam near OZ's coastal base." As she was saying this it switched over to another scene. Five OZ soldiers where gathered around something. Heero couldn't tell what it was until three of the OZ soldiers moved out of the way. Infront of them was a somewhat beaten up gundam. It was lying on the ground. The cockpit was open and the other two OZ soldiers where dragging a girl out of the gundam. The camera was in night vision. Heero couldn't believe what he was seeing. "She was finally caught after destroying twenty-five of OZ's new mobile dolls. Hard to believe isn't it folks? The gundam was finally stopped shortly after this thanks to Vincent..." Heero had heard enough so he picked up the clicker, switched the TV off, looked back down at his laptop screen and started to read the rest of the letter that Dr. J had sent him. "As you can see a unknown gundam pilot has been captured by OZ. The base they are holding her in is southwest, off the coast of Arits on a tiny island. Your mission is to get the girl and her gundam back. From the looks of it she's a valuable pilot and if OZ makes her polite her gundam then we're in a lot of trouble. I will give you the little information that I have found. She is fifteen, her name is Sky, her instructor is Dr. Reeta or Dr. R (whoever that may be.) and she pilots a gundam similar to Duo's. Failure is not an option. I wish you luck!" Heero smirked again, closed out the window and shut the laptop down. "I guess I should get started..." He muttered as he stood up and stretched. He then walked over to the door that led to his room and opened it. He stepped in, walked over to his bed, knelt down besides it and picked it up with one hand. With his other hand he picked up a Berretta set it to the side and racked about ten clips with seventeen rounds in each off onto the floor. He let the mattress fall back into place and then looked down at the handgun. Heero picked it up, hosted it after slapping a fresh clip into it, put the nine remaining clips into his pockets and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Paige was watching the news; a bored expression was on her face. "Who cares about OZ's "new and improved" MD's..." She muttered as the woman in the red dress looked up from her small stack of papers. "And now for this special report. Last night at midnight a young girl at the age of fifteen was caught piloting and fighting with a Gundam near OZ's coastal base." Paige's mouth dropped open when she saw the two OZ soldiers drag a girl out of the beaten up gundam. " What!? That's that's Sky! What the hell is she doing there?!" Paige suddenly exclaimed as she jumped up, ran over to the TV and began to shake it. Duo poked his head in through the kitchen door. He had a confused look on his face. " Uhhh Paige are you ok?" He asked. " Am I ok?! Hell no I'm not ok that's my best friend on TV!!" She replied as she stopped shaking the TV, her hands falling back down to her sides. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Duo asked again as he scratched the back of his head and sat down on the couch. "Not when OZ has her held up in some OZ base!" She answered, calming down a little. "What?! I thought there was only "one" girl piloting a gundam...but two?" Paige grinned as he said this. "No there are "four" other "girls" that polite four different gundams." She said, taking a seat besides him. Duo shook his head and said. "Well if this isn't a big enough surprise...." "Hey no time for complaining we have to make up a plan and bust Sky outta there before they kill her or make her do stuff for them." Paige said, looking at him. "Yeah yeah I know.....how bout we start off by taking out those OZ soldiers that have been hanging around here. I have my own handgun and you have one too." "Yeah and after that we can take your gundam to Howey's.....he'll have your Gundam alll fixed up in thirty minuets or so with some of my help! Then we can go kick oz's ass...even if we have to go up against those new dolls they've created." Paige said getting a little bit too excited. "Whoa whoa don't get too excited." Duo said waving his hands infront of him. "We still have to take those soldiers out...and if we aren't quick enough then we're going to go up against more than five soldiers." Paige nodded, thinking. "But Sky's gundam wasn't badly damaged...I wonder what happened." "Well let's get started." Duo said. "Alright...uhmm Duo?" "Yeah?" Duo said looking back at her. "Be careful and don't screw up..." Paige finished. Duo smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I won't and you better not screw up either." Paige gave Duo a death glare and said. "I don't make mistakes and if I do then I quickly make up for it...anyway be ready in less than ten minuets." Paige then walked off to her room to get ready.  
  
A prison cell on the fifth floor of OZ's coastal base opened, bright light spilling into the dark, small squared room. A second later three shadows filled in the light, turning it back into a dark cell once again. "Get in there you little bitch!" One of the OZ soldiers said as he roughly shoved Sky into the dark cell. Sky staggered forward and turned around to face them, an angered look on her face. "Bitch?" She asked. "I don't get down on all fours and beg for something that I can't get like you two!" She spat back at them. She wished they didn't put the large, somewhat heavy handcuffs on each of her wrists. The two guards stepped forward, one pointing a rifle right at her chest the other one making his hand into a fist. "You wanna say that to my face?!" The OZ soldier that had his hand tightened into a fist growled. Sky took a step forward and leaned forward, spitting in his face. He didn't expect a girl to be so brave. He rubbed his right cheek with the back of his hand then tried to punch her. She ducked down into a crouch as he threw the punch, like she knew what he was going to do before he even did it. He now leaned over her, a surprised look on his face. "You little.ooof!" He tried to finish his sentence but before he could she rammed into his stomach causing him to fly back out into the hallway. The OZ soldier with the rifle lifted it up over his head and slammed the butt of the rifle down onto the back of her head, rendering her unconscious. She fell stomach first onto the cold metal floor. The blow from the rifle had caused a head wound. Some blood started to leak out of the wound. The OZ soldier then left the room, a cruel smile on his face "We'll be back to ask you questions." He said to her then closed the door, leaving Sky in a room of darkness.  
  
The door to Paige's apartment opened, Duo and Paige stepping out into the hallway, both their guns hidden underneath their coats. "Hm.if they even try to get in your way punch them don't show your gun unless it comes to that point." Paige whispered as they walked down the hall. "Alrighty you're the boss oh and we better take the stairs." Duo said, cracking his knuckles. Paige nodded and turned to the right, pushing the door open. They made their way down the stairs then walked out into the parking lot. The parking lot was deserted save for a couple of cars. ". something's up.. unless they just gave up." Paige muttered, looking around for an OZ solider. "Doesn't matter lets go before they show up. if they aren't here already" Duo said, looking around also as Paige walked towards the woods, her pace a fast walk. Duo followed a long behind her humming a sad tune. They reached the truck after walking for five minuets or so. Paige opened the door to the drivers side and climbed in, waiting until Duo closed his door. "Here we go." Paige said cheerfully, starting the truck up.  
  
It was five minuets later when they pulled out onto the parking lot. "You were right you DO run into to many trees." Duo said, chuckling to himself. "Aww shove it Duo." Paige muttered, getting ready to pull out onto the road when she spotted a truck coming their way. "Oh no.its its OZ!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sky woke up thirty minutes later. The back of her head throbbed and her vision was somewhat blurry. "Ow." She muttered as she reached both her hands behind her head and touched the head wound. Her chocolate brown hair was caked with dried blood and a little bit of blood continued to run down the back of her head. "It's so dark in here." She thought as she looked around, trying to make out the shapes in the room. From what she could see there was a small bed with one pillow and no sheets were placed on the bed. She stood up and sighed remembering what had happened only a few hours ago.  
  
Sky had received some e-mail from Dr. Reeta telling her that OZ had captured her brother, Vincent. Vincent was the only family she had left. "And it's all OZ's fault.." She thought, shaking her head. Vincent, like her was a pretty good soldier except he wasn't as healthy as she was so he couldn't pilot a Gundam, instead he piloted a mobile suit that Dr. Reeta had made from him. She called it a Red Hawk because the whole entire suit was painted red and it was fast. It had black gems for the eyes and in it's left hand held a round shield a black star in the middle of the shield. The Red Hawk used a saber but she knew that wasn't enough to stand up to the new Mobile Dolls that OZ had created. She had left to go rescue him but in the end it had turned out to be a trap. She was in her gundam, Death Reaper fixing to slice into a MD when she saw the Red Hawk. It wielded its saber in its hand. By this time Death Reaper had sliced right through the MD and was now turning toward the Red Hawk.  
  
Vincent's face appeared in the right hand corner of her camera, a stern and somewhat sad look on his face. He was wearing an OZ suit. He had short black hair, his bangs falling infront of his baby blue eyes. Sky nearly gasped at what she saw understanding that it was a set up. Vincent had joined OZ and had sent Dr.R a message that he was in trouble and that he needed help and then expected Dr.R to send his sister and of course she did. "So he thinks his lil sis isn't gonna fight him...well he's wrong...Dr.R is in serious trouble like the others he must die for what he's done!" She thought as an angered look appeared on her face. Sure Vincent's Mobile Suit or MS was faster than her Gundam and she knew that Death Reaper couldn't keep up with the Red Hawk but still if it got close enough then Death Reaper's scythe would make easy work out of him because she knew how to use it but Vincent had watched her practice and had probably watched her fight against the MD's that had gone up against her. "Well let us see what my little sister and her gundam can do against my Red Hawk!" Vincent yelled, his MS lurching foward, the shield brought up to its chest and its saber held to the side, slightly lifted. Sky braced herself as her hands automatically pushed the controls that operated the gundams forward, making the gundam lurch forward, pushing the scythe out, lifting it up as the Red Hawk lifted its saber up above its head and brought it down, the rod of the scythe hitting the blade of the saber. Plasma from the saber burned into the think metal rod of the scythe causing a loud fizzling sound as Sky pulled the rod down, the sudden action making it lean forward, losing some of its balance, giving Sky the advantage. She took control of the advantage and pushed the rod forward, throwing the Red Hawk completely off balance, causing it to stagger back. It quickly gained its footing and was fixing to attack again when a window opened up in the right corner of his center camera. Sky's face appeared. She looked angered, confused, and sad. "Why?" She asked, her voice was full of range. Even though sadness was visible on her face she refused to let him hear her with sadness in her voice, that would ruin her pride. A cold smirk was Vincent's response. "Answer me dammit...why?!" She yelled at him, forming her hands into fist. "...."  
  
Vincent laughed at his so-called sister. She had midnight blue eyes that where filled with range now. Her long, medium brown hair that would have fell down to her ankles if she hadn't always pulled it back in either a high ponytail or a braid. Her hair right now was in a braid. Short bangs fell over her eyes, natural blond highlights mixed in with the brown hair. She wore a black t-shit, the sleeves rolled up, making it look like a sleeveless shirt, with navy blue, blue jeans, the bottoms of the jeans rolled up. He could tell that she was so mad that she could no longer concentrate on what she was doing and would be defeated easily. "Because I want you dead!" He said, lieing. Vincent then pressed a button, causing the window to disappear. He then looked at her gundam, Death Reaper. The gundam looked like death itself. Its cockpit, shoulder armor and legs were painted sliver. The rest of the armor was black. In the center of the cockpit was a painting of a strange symbol. Death Reaper carried a scythe in both hands. Blue gems represented eyes; a camera set in each one a lone with another one on top of Death Reapers Head. Without a word he pushed the control sticks forward, causing the Red Hawk to lunge forward, giving Sky no time to react. Death Reaper was knocked back, its right leg flying out from underneath it. The Gundam fell backwards onto its back. The red Hawk then lifted the saber up over its head and brought it straight down. The beam sinking into place above the cock pit, shutting her gundam down.  
  
Sky let out a cry of frustration. Vincent had won because she had lost her cool and now she could do nothing. Death Reaper had been shut down. "Well buddie....guess this is it." Sky said, sighing. "Stupidstupidstupid!" As she said this the Red Hawk kicked the gundam. Sky's head flew back. The back of her head slamming into a metal pole behind her, knocking her out.  
  
*~End of flashback~*  
  
"Can't believe I was that stupid...oh well guess I'm.." Sky was interruptied by the sound of sirens blaring. "What in the hell's going on?!" She thought, a red light turning on in the room. Sky ran up to the metal door and placed her ear on it, trying to see if she could hear anyone at all. "Its a gundam attacking the base?!" An unknown solider yelled. "Yes it is. Lady Une wants us to attack it and capture the pilot sir!" Sky grinned at this, and jumped up into the air. "yessss perfect time to make an escape." She thought, bringing her hands up to her hair. "Now if only I can fine that pin.....ah-ha" She muttered as she searched the top of her head for a hairpin and found it, pulling it out. Sky then put the pin in her mouth and brought her hands up, close to her face so she could see where the key hole to the hand cuffs were. She found it a second later and began to pick at it until she heard a click. The handcuffs fell to the floor with a clang. "Much better now time to get outta here." Suddenly there was a loud boom and the door of her cell opened, making her jump back as smoke and dust filled the room. She coughed and waited for the smoke to clear. As soon as it did she stepped out and looked around, her mouth dropping open. Motionless bodies laied sprawled on the ground; pools of blood surrounded some of their bodies. To the right the walls of the Oz base had been so close to the explosion that they had dents in them. The bodies that were close were blown apart, some of their limbs scattered in different places. Sky smirked and walked up to one of the soldiers bodies, knelt down and took his rifle. She then began to run the opposite way, sticking to the shadows. Sky came to a corner and stopped and looked around it a saw ten OZ soliders coming her way. She quickly pressed her body against the wall, another explosion shaking the base. After the soldiers had passed she began to run again, looking for the hanger. "Hm...well i'll be dammed." Sky said, stopping infront of a map. The map had a model of the base, all the floors labeled one through five. The names of places also on the map. "On the fourth floor huh." She muttered as two OZ soldiers ran past her, halting at the corner she had just rounded. "Hey you stop right there!." The first said, running at her. Sky whirled around and dropped down into a crouch as she threw a punch. As he did this she brought her leg out and slammed it into the side of his, sweeping him off his feet. The second solider took aim and fired but his shot was off by an inch, the bullet flying right past her. Sky then jumped up and started to run down the hall, right towards some stairs. "Am I lucky today or what!" Sky thought as she reached the stairs and began to run down them. After going down two sets of stairs she came to the fourth floors door and slammed it open, running into the hanger. She looked around for Death Reaper and found the gundam over near the end of the hanger. "They...repaired it.." She muttered, running up to it. She came to a stop infront of it. "OZ will pay big time now" Sky said about to jump when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Sky slowly turned around, expecting to see the an OZ solider there but instead saw a young man around her age. Persian blue eyes looked at her. He had chocolate brown hair and wore a Green tank top with blue shorts. "You!" She thought, just staring at him. "Heero Yuy.." "Y-your not an OZ solider....that means you must be that gundam pilot I heard those OZ soldiers talkin about when I was locked up in that cell.." She said, choosing her words carefully, not letting on that she knew who he was. "Give me your name..." Heero said, more like a demand. "Sky...Sky Clairison." "Your coming with me." Sky just shook her head. "Not until I get Death Reaper...they're not taking my gundam..." Heero nodded and started to back away, towards the entrance. "You better not try to run...or else i'll kill you." He said, turning around and breaking into a run. Sky sighed, muttering. "Well...maybe I can get dome info...to see if they're are any other Gundam polits." Sky then turned around and jumped, grabbing a hold of a ladder that led up to the cockpit. She began to climb it, pulling herself up onto a tiny platform. The cockpit was open but no one was inside it. "...today...has been a livin hell..." Sky said as she seated herself into the cockpit, pressing some buttons that turned the gundam on. The large computer screen infront of her turned on and the cockpit closed. "Oh yeah time to kick some ass..." Sky thought, making her gundam move forward, the walkway infront of the gundam was destroyed as it took one large step.  
  
O_o will Sky and Heero get out of the OZ base alive or will they die trying to get out and uh will Paige and Duo be able to make it on time. Find out in like the next chapter, which WILL be posted in 2 weeks if I get some more reviews that is. Ahem hope you liked the chapter. Bu-byeee 


End file.
